


All Around the World

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Tattoos, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, matching tattoos, tom passes out in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You and Tom step into a tattoo parlor.





	All Around the World

From Paris to London, from Sicily to Madrid, from Brazil to Argentina: Tom and you didn’t rest. Press tours, signings, filming, events, fundraisers. For the last two years, you two worked non-stop. From meeting at a UNICEF event to travelling around the world together. You two were joined at the hip, inseparable.

But your relationship seemed to have reached a slump.

For a year now, you’d been waiting for the question… or an indication that the four magical words were coming.

So if he wasn’t going to say them, you’d find them.

“Tom?” You mumbled his name.

He was reading a book while his other hand caressed your hair, you cuddled up in his form. The hotel room had vanilla-coloured walls and a panoramic view from where you could see the London Eye, the Christmas lights contributing to the life of the city.

“Yes, love?” He asked, his eyes still fixated on the book.

You sat on the bed. “Get dressed,” you demanded. Tom put his book down, open on his lap, and frowned at you.

You got out of the bed, reaching for your boots at the entrance of the bedroom. You were wearing one of Tom’s old hoodies and a pair of cotton shorts that you changed for jeans.

“Where are we going?” Tom inquired, putting on his shoes.

You grabbed two black Chess pieces from the board game in the table near the TV. The King and the Queen.

“That… is a surprise, my love.” You pecked him on the lips. “Now chop-chop! Let’s go or the place will close.”

Twenty minutes later, you parked Tom’s Jaguar in front of a tattoo parlor. You got out, Tom following. When you stood in front of him on the sidewalk, he was frowning.

“Hm… (Y/N)? What is it that you have in mind?”

“Okay.” You looked at him. “I love you.”

Tom chuckled. “I love you too, (Y/N).”

“No, but I mean… I really, really love you. Like, every time I wake up next to you my chest hurts because of how much I love you; or when you’re eloquent in a panel or in a press conference, my mind goes  **»This. This is him. This is the man I want to be with for the rest of my life«** …”

“I love all the things you just said, but I sense a  **but**  coming.”

“But…”

“Ha.”

You sighed. “Our relationship’s been kind of…”

“Off,” he finished the sentence for you. “I know.”

“Yeah… and look, it’s okay. I mean, no…” You grunted, struggling to find the words. “What I mean to say is that it will happen. Sometimes, we’ll be too tired. Sometimes we’ll take each other for granted without meaning to… I just need to be sure that, no matter what, we’ll bounce back into our old bickering routine. I need you to guarantee me forever.”

Tom eyed the place you‘d taken him to. There was a neon sign on the window, and it was still open, a buff man working on a tattoo in a girl, surrounded by two other girls around her same age.

“Forever,” he muttered. He took two steps forward, you remaining on your spot. You could see his cold breath in the air and his eyes darkened, similar to a starry night. He placed his thumb on your lower lip and proceeded to kiss you, softly. It was easy to perceive his love for you. All it took was a glance or a touch to be aware, and how incredible was it to be.

Your eyes stayed closed for a second after Tom ended the kiss, lingering on the sense of his mouth on yours a bit longer.

You opened them when Tom slipped his hand in yours. “I’ll be damned if anything’s going to stop me from having forever with you, (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”You smiled to his statement, lucky to have this man by your side. “So, yes, I will marry you.”

You frowned. “That… That wasn’t a…”

“Whatever gets you through the night, love.” You snorted, rolling your eyes as Tom wrapped his arms around you, your back against his chest. You two faced the parlor. “You want us to have matching tattoos, right?”

“The looks, the brains.. What else can I ask from this man, God?” You asked, looking up at the sky. “Please?” You gave him puppy eyes.

Tom snorted. “What do you have in mind?”

You pulled out the Chess pieces you stole from the board at the hotel. You handed him the piece of the King. “A small thing… in a side of the ring finger.”

“That’s gonna hurt, love,” he stated.

You shrugged. “I have you to heal me,” you mischievously said.

“Okay,” he agreed. “I’ll do it, but… under one condition.”

You faced him. “Which one?”

His mouth got close to your right ear, his left arm around you and caressing your hair. “I’ve been reading a bit about bondage lately.”

Your eyes widened and your cheeks flushed a pink colour. When your eyes met his gaze, they were deep and lustful. You stretched your hand towards him. “It’s a deal,  _sir_.”

He bit his lower lip, seduced by the term. “Gosh, I love you.”

You grabbed his hand. “Let’s go.”

The parlor had two separate rooms, one in each side of the reception. The girls from before were paying, so you stood behind them. The tattoo artist got out of the bathroom in the back, drying his hands with a towel, and his eyes went to you two.

He dropped the towel. “Loki Laufeyson!” He exclaimed. “Oh my God, oh my God! Tom Hiddleston is in my parlor!”

The girls turned around. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N)!” one of them exclaimed.

“Hi,” you greeted them.

Tom and you took a couple of pictures and signed a few autographs, and when one of the girls whispered:

“What are you doing here?”

You answered, “We’re getting matching tattoos.”  You pulled out the Queen piece out of your pocket. “This is mine.”

The girl gasped, happy, but then frowned. “Wait, but isn’t getting a couples tattoo like… a jinx?”

“Well, if I ever let that man go, I give you permission to slap me in the face.” You looked at Tom who was talking to the tattoo artist. “Deal?” You asked the girl.

“You got it.”

Twenty minutes later the girls had left, the news of the tattoo had broken out, another tattoo artist had arrived to the parlor, and Tom and you were both sitting on a tattoo chair, yours facing the window and Tom’s facing the wall of tattoo pictures and sketches.

You were holding his hand while Connor and Kai worked on your ring fingers.

“I do want to marry you though,” Tom said out of nowhere.

You snapped your head at him, your mouth growing a wide smile. “Really?”

He nodded, clearly affected by the needle. “Yeah,” he swallowed. “I wouldn’t have a matching tattoo with any other woman… I’ve even let you drive the Jag.” You chuckled, your heart pounding in your chest so hard it unabled your breathing. “I wouldn’t do that if I wasn’t planning on marrying you.”

“You did a lot of planning,” you joked, your eyes watering.

“Too much, but expect a legit proposal soon.”

You chuckled. “I want to marry you too.”

And you could swear on your soul you’d never seen such a genuine, illuminated smile on Tom, ever; and you felt so blessed. So blessed to be the reason of it, and to get to witness it.

“I love you so much.”

You attempted to get close to kiss him, but when you closed your eyes, you heard a loud thud.

Tom had passed out.

You slapped your forehead. “Can you give me a sec?” You asked the artist.

You got out of the chair and crouched in front of Tom, the man attending him standing over him.

He woke up a few seconds later.

“Hello, love,” he mumbled in a dizzy tone and an involuntary half smile.

“Are you okay?” You inquired. “Was it the needle? Was it the proposal?”

“A little bit of both,” he answered.

You looked at the artist doing your tattoo and they laughed. Everyone else joined in a matter of seconds, including Tom.

If your phone was buzzing non-stop over a tattoo, then it would blow up when people found out Tom passed out while getting a tattoo after he’d proposed to you… because there was no way you were going to live this down.


End file.
